A Starry Night
by animeisheart
Summary: A oneshot of Karmanami. Everyone wants to go to a Music Festival while Manami and Karma works on experiments.


*Hello there! This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I decided that my first story involves Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda from Assassination Classroom. I ship them and I want more power for this pair. By the way, this story is somehow inspired by the lyrics of Supercell's song: The Starry Night Like This. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this*

Everyone in class 3-E is excited about the Music Festival that will be held later that night near the city. Class representatives Isogai and Kataoka planned for the whole class to attend the said festival since exams were just over and it will be a good way to have fun with the whole class.

Manami Okuda is not really excited about the plan. The last time she ever attended a music fest was during her 4th grade in elementary. She didn't like the loud sound surrounding the place and the crowd as well. She doesn't want to disappoint her classmates so she asked for her teacher's help.

When she entered the faculty room, she found Koro-sensei reading a manga. Her extraordinary teacher noticed her and asked, " _What's wrong Okuda-san? May I help you?_ " Manami felt nervous because she had never asked someone a favor before but since she knows that Koro-sensei can help her, she gathered her courage to tell her problem to Koro-sensei. " _Umm, Sensei, everyone will go later at the Music Festival and I just don't like attending such events. If I tell them that I just don't like to go, they might think that I'm being rude. Please help me_." Koro-sensei smiled and told her that he will help his student. " _I'll be back in a few minutes_ " said Koro-sensei and went away using his Mach speed 20.

After a few minutes, the extraordinary teacher is back with a poster on one of his tentacles. " _Here you go, Okuda-san. With this, you can make an excuse to everyone without making them feel bad_." Manami took the paper and read it silently. It is about an organic chemical contest that will be held after 3 days. " _Sensei, thank you so much. With this contest, I can tell them that I cannot go to the festival without them feeling bad_."

Before classes ended, Koro-sensei announced to the whole class about the contest that Manami will compete.

" _Due to the upcoming competition, she might not be able to attend the Music Fest later. Let us not feel bad that the class will not be complete later. Instead, let us cheer for her! ~_ " said Koro-sensei while smilling.

Everyone was amazed by the said announcement.

" _Isn't that great, Okuda-san? With this contest, you can further enhance your knowledge in chemistry_ ", said the mischievous Karma.

Everyone knows that what Karma is actually saying is Manami can enhance her knowledge in chemistry that can be useful to his pranks. Even Manami knows this and just smiled back at him.

" _Good luck Okuda-san!_ " cheered everyone.

" _Thank you so much! I will do my best_ ", Manami said with a smile painted on her face.

After classes, everyone went to the venue of the Music Fest. Manami found herself alone in the Old Building where their Assassination Classroom is. Even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei went for some appointment. Koro-sensei said that he will also go to Ireland to attend an event. Manami felt better staying alone there than going to the festival. She prefers the beautiful silence than the deafening loudness. While mixing her first chemical, she heard footsteps. She felt a little scared since it's almost 8pm and she knew that everyone was away. When the door was opened, it revealed that it was his classmate, Karma.

" _Hey there Okuda-san_ ", greeted the red-haired boy in a nonchalant tone.

" _Hello, Karma-kun. I thought everyone attended the Music Festival?_ " asked the bespectacled girl.

" _Well, almost everyone. Anyway, I remembered that you will be here. I guess I can help you out while planning for my next tricks against Koro-sensei_ " said Karma.

Manami felt relieved that Karma is around. With him around, she will not be too worried. So the two of them worked on the chemicals. By around 10pm, they were able to create 3 organic chemicals that Manami can use for her competition. Of course, they also did some chemicals that can be used for assassination. Once they were finished, the two of them left the Old Campus and walked home together.

" _The Music Festival is nearly about to end, right?_ " asked Manami.

" _Probably not. There will be lots of bands that will be performing tonight. Some of my favorite bands will also be there_ " replied Karma.

" _Eh? Then, why didn't you go there? This will be your chance to listen to them live. Most teenagers will not let such an opportunity go to waste_ " said Manami.

" _Hmm. I just don't like going there. That's all._ " Karma simply said.

The two continued walking. Both of them can hear the songs being played at the Music Festival. Manami was the first one to break the silence when she saw fireworks up in the sky.

" _Karma-kun, look at the sky! There are fireworks!_ " said Manami while starring up.

Karma smirked and looked up for a few seconds. He can also see at his peripheral vision that Manami was amazed at the sight. He saw her purple eyes shine as she smiled innocently. This made him smile too.

While the two were discussing some plans that can be used for assassination, Manami gave thanks to Karma.

" _Karma-kun, thank you for helping me at the chemicals earlier. I will do my best in the contest._ "

" _No problem. Okuda-san, earlier you asked me why I did not attend the Music Festival, right? Maybe it's because I felt like I want to help you out preparing for your upcoming competition._ "

This made Manami smile. When they were near Manami's apartment, she said goodbye and said thank you once again to Karma.

When Karma was already alone walking home, he smirked at the thought that Koro-sensei helped Manami to avoid going to an event that she dislikes.

" _At times like this, that Octopus can really be useful._ " Karma said. When he was near his house, he suddenly remembered the moment when he and Manami were watching the fireworks. He can't help but smile. Indeed, he prefers spending time with Manami than listening to his favorite band. Spending a starry night with someone whom he values a lot is better than attending a loud and crowded festival.


End file.
